In a bait casting reel wherein the spool is rotated by tension on the line while casting, it is desirable to have just enough drag on the spool to keep the line under tension. During most of the time the spool is unwinding, it is desirable to keep this drag at a minimum level in order to achieve a maximum casting range. However, when the cast is completed, it is of advantage to increase the drag sharply in order to prevent spool overrun, which tends to produce a severe line tangle or "bird's nest". Hence, there is a brief period at the beginning of the cast when an increased drag is desired in order to achieve line tension and a second period at the end of the cast when an even greater drag is required in order to prevent spool overrun. Between those periods, minimum drag is desired in order to achieve greater casting range.